


【弗卢】更衣室养狗新手

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 论坛体。一个合格的主人应该知道狗狗需要怎样的陪伴。
Relationships: Hans-Dieter Flick/Lucas Hernández
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	【弗卢】更衣室养狗新手

**D论坛** - **DFB版块** - **闲聊**

**标题：** 最近新养了一只狗，很贵，很黏人，如何平衡工作和陪它？

01 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 09:44:32留言  
如题。如何平衡工作和陪它？

02您最忠实的做饼师傅 于2021-03-15 09:45:16留言  
多陪它玩玩嘛，我就经常和我家动物们玩。

03 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 09:46:54留言  
狗刚买来，一点都不认生，很多撒娇求抱抱的举动甚至让我觉得匪夷所思，不禁思考上一个主人都教了它些什么。

04您最忠实的做饼师傅 于2021-03-15 09:48:10留言  
可能是爱你的本性。

05 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 09:51:02留言  
工作比较忙，有时候顾不到狗狗。看它很落寞，心里有点难受，可是我年龄大了确实精力不那么旺盛了。  
尤其还在最近的工作中遇到了老情人，很烦，处处给我使绊子。  
甚至还拿我的狗来威胁我。

06 * 于2021-03-15 09:55:37留言  
太过分了吧！怎么能用狗狗威胁人？？？  
是堡里的吗？报个名字我喊罗本来抄棍子打一顿！

07 * 于2021-03-15 09:56:16留言  
楼上的暴露你是南部人了。

08 * 于2021-03-15 09:58:10留言  
_[引用07 * 于2021-03-15 09:56:16留言_  
_楼上的暴露你是南部人了。]_  
这不是重点！

09 * 于2021-03-15 10:02:47留言  
楼主再讲讲狗狗的事情啊？什么品种的？

010 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 10:25:33留言  
_[引用09 * 于2021-03-15 10:02:47留言_  
_楼主再讲讲狗狗的事情啊？什么品种的？]_  
法国狼犬。西班牙长大的。

011 * 于2021-03-15 10:27:26留言  
那很好啊。说明它把你当家人。

012 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 10:29:05留言  
_[引用011 * 于2021-03-15 10:27:26留言_  
_那很好啊。说明它把你当家人。]_  
可他有点太黏我了。

013 * 于2021-03-15 10:30:54留言  
不要的黏人狗狗可以直接给我。

014 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 10:32:41留言  
_[引用013 * 于2021-03-15 10:30:54留言_  
_不要的黏人狗狗可以直接给我。]_  
那不行。大价钱买回来的。

015 * 于2021-03-15 10:33:32留言  
楼主说说具体怎么黏你了？狗狗就是这样需要主人陪伴的。

016 * 于2021-03-15 10:35:06留言  
没有做好心理准备就别养狗了吧？咱这个职业也不是忙到完全没法陪狗狗啊。

017 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 10:41:01留言  
_[引用015 * 于2021-03-15 10:33:32留言_  
_楼主说说具体怎么黏你了？狗狗就是这样需要主人陪伴的。]_  
工作的时候求抱抱，不给抱就想扑过来扒住你的衣服。  
而且还很贪吃，怎么样都喂不饱。

018 * 于2021-03-15 10:45:50留言  
_[引用017养狗新手 于2021-03-15 10:41:01留言_  
_（ 引用015 * 于2021-03-15 10:33:32留言_  
_楼主说说具体怎么黏你了？狗狗就是这样需要主人陪伴的。）_  
_工作的时候求抱抱，不给抱就想扑过来扒住你的衣服。_  
_而且还很贪吃，怎么样都喂不饱。]_  
啊，狗狗确实是不知道饱的，一定要控制，不然吃多了会难受。楼主是不是原来没养过狗啊？

019 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 11:20:36留言  
确实是第一次养。本来没想养的，狗一见我就扑上来抱住我，于是就抱回家了。

020 * 于2021-03-15 11:25:41留言  
_[引用019养狗新手 于2021-03-15 11:20:36留言_  
_确实是第一次养。本来没想养的，狗一见我就扑上来抱住我，于是就抱回家了。]_  
养动物前还是要考虑好做好准备，不能动物可爱就失去理智了啊！  
看你前面说的，这狗狗好像也不是小狗了，还是转卖的，怎么转卖的狗还花了大价钱？前任主人有没有送他去狗狗学校学习一下？  
他还有别的问题吗？

021 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 11:26:25留言  
_[引用020 * 于2021-03-15 11:25:41留言_  
_（引用019养狗新手 于2021-03-15 11:20:36留言_  
_确实是第一次养。本来没想养的，狗一见我就扑上来抱住我，于是就抱回家了。）_  
_养动物前还是要考虑好做好准备，不能动物可爱就失去理智了啊！_  
_看你前面说的，这狗狗好像也不是小狗了，还是转卖的，怎么转卖的狗还花了大价钱？前任主人有没有送他去狗狗学校学习一下？_  
_他还有别的问题吗？]_  
狗狗很多次表示想为我去死。别管我是怎么理解的，但它确实是这个意思。

022 * 于2021-03-15 11:27:06留言  
How Why What？？？这听起来不太正常了

023 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 11:28:49留言  
_[引用022 * 于2021-03-15 11:27:06留言_  
_How Why What？？？这听起来不太正常了]_  
所以它在草坪上跑的时候我都有点心疼。

024 * 于2021-03-15 11:30:14留言  
只是在草坪上跑跑而已，不会有什么事的啦。感觉你需要调节一下养狗的心态。

025 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 11:32:01留言  
_[引用024 * 于2021-03-15 11:30:14留言_  
_只是在草坪上跑跑而已，不会有什么事的啦。感觉你需要调节一下养狗的心态。]_  
万一它磕了碰了怎么办？狗狗受伤了都不哭的，只会咧着嘴傻笑。蠢死了。

026 * 于2021-03-15 11:33:39留言  
磕磕碰碰难免的事，不是什么大问题。这论坛里都是做过球员的吧，咱在草坪上何止是磕磕碰碰啊，脑震荡、骨折和韧带撕裂跟家常便饭似的，不照样好好的嘛。他笑可能是不想让你担心哦。

027 * 于2021-03-15 11:34:11留言  
确实。楼主怎么跟养孩子一样。

028 * 于2021-03-15 11:34:53留言  
就是啊！楼主能在这个私密论坛里发帖，也是圈里的人吧，受伤不是家常便饭吗？怎么到狗身上这么不习惯了？

029 * 于2021-03-15 11:35:47留言  
他可是狼犬啊。

030 * 于2021-03-15 11:54:21留言  
开个玩笑：楼主说的“狗狗”不会是自己的什么小情人吧？

031 * 于2021-03-15 12:02:35留言  
楼上脑洞好大啊！

032 * 于2021-03-15 12:05:17留言  
可是楼主不是说了是买回来的吗？真是小情人的话这可就是人口贩卖了啊。

033 * 于2021-03-15 12:07:25留言  
_[引用032 * 于2021-03-15 12:05:17留言_  
_可是楼主不是说了是买回来的吗？真是小情人的话这可就是人口贩卖了啊。]_  
万一是新买回来的小球员呢？

034 * 于2021-03-15 12:11:58留言  
_[引用033 * 于2021-03-15 12:07:25留言_  
_（引用032 * 于2021-03-15 12:05:17留言_  
_可是楼主不是说了是买回来的吗？真是小情人的话这可就是人口贩卖了啊。）_  
_万一是新买回来的小球员呢？]_  
不至于！隔壁版就可以聊情感，何必把小情人说成是狗狗。

035 * 于2021-03-15 12:12:47留言  
这样越说越恐怖啊，感觉说得跟职场潜规则一样了。

036 * 于2021-03-15 12:14:03留言  
确实，你这是在暗示楼主没有职业道德啊。

037 * 于2021-03-15 12:14:41留言  
楼主怎么不说话了？

038 * 于2021-03-15 12:16:23留言  
因为你们玩笑开太过分了吧

039 * 于2021-03-15 12:17:41留言  
就是，怎么能这么说。

040 * 于2021-03-15 12:25:29留言  
我怎么感觉楼主这个描述 我有点眼熟

041 * 于2021-03-15 12:28:13留言  
楼上请讲

042 * 于2021-03-15 12:28:54留言  
_[引用040 * 于2021-03-15 12:25:29留言_  
_我怎么感觉楼主这个描述 我有点眼熟]_  
知情人士来了？

043 * 于2021-03-15 12:30:00留言  
真的是职场潜规则？？？我们圈子里还有这种事吗？

044 * 于2021-03-15 12:31:39留言  
楼主的狗不会是从西班牙买来的吧

044 * 于2021-03-15 12:33:48留言  
是回。的确啊。

045 * 于2021-03-15 12:35:12留言  
我好像知道是谁了，爬了。

046 * 于2021-03-15 12:37:21留言  
真的是小情人？

047 * 于2021-03-15 12:37:35留言  
真的是小球员？？？

048 * 于2021-03-15 12:37:41留言  
真的是人口贩卖？？？？

049 * 于2021-03-15 12:39:03留言  
何止 豪门玩很大的

050 * 于2021-03-15 12:40:15留言  
详细讲讲啊！！

051 * 于2021-03-15 12:44:20留言  
……太可怕了，我今天还收到了某豪门的报价，我爸都挺喜欢那豪门的，你们这么一说我有点犹豫了……

052 * 于2021-03-15 12:46:31留言  
别怕啊楼上！

053 * 于2021-03-15 12:47:28留言  
也不是所有豪门都这样吧！！！我们队就没有……吧……

054 * 于2021-03-15 12:50:41留言  
楼主的狗狗其实也是大家的狗狗

055 * 于2021-03-15 12:53:02留言  
_[引用054 * 于2021-03-15 12:50:41留言_  
_楼主的狗狗其实也是大家的狗狗]_  
啊？如果狗狗=小情人，难道楼主的小情人其实也是大家的小情人？！

056 * 于2021-03-15 12:55:18留言  
啊？如果是大家的狗狗，怎么会没人陪导致楼主觉得替他难过？

057 * 于2021-03-15 12:56:31留言  
_[引用055 * 于2021-03-15 12:53:02留言_  
_（引用054 * 于2021-03-15 12:50:41留言_  
_楼主的狗狗其实也是大家的狗狗）_  
_啊？如果狗狗=小情人，难道楼主的小情人其实也是大家的小情人？！]_  
是的 不知道楼主知道不知道 他的狗狗在更衣室四处求摸 刚来的时候直接扒裤子 吓到过我们队副

058 * 于2021-03-15 12:57:53留言  
这……这，这楼主的狗狗如果真的是小情人……如果楼主不知道的话，是不是我们删掉这几层回复换个地方聊比较好啊？

059 * 于2021-03-15 12:59:14留言  
喂喂喂，你们忘了这个板块是所有注册用户都能看到的吗？

054（该回复已删除）

055（该回复已删除）

056（该回复已删除）

057（该回复已删除）

058（该回复已删除）

060 * 于2021-03-15 13:24:39留言  
啊？还有注册用户看不到的板块吗？

061 * 于2021-03-15 13:27:16留言  
不小心看到了申删前的消息……  
不要吧 我下赛季要转会去这个豪门了

062 * 于2021-03-15 13:29:06留言  
这么恐怖吗？！

063 * 于2021-03-15 13:30:43留言  
楼上别怕 不是每个人都这样

064 * 于2021-03-15 13:31:41留言（该用户已被禁言）

065 * 于2021-03-15 13:33:21留言  
怎么还有被禁言的！？！

066 * 于2021-03-15 13:33:42留言  
版主是谁啊？

067 **养狗新手** 于2021-03-15 14:01:36留言  
刚结束一部分工作。你们在聊什么，这么多条。我看看记录。

068 * 于2021-03-15 14:03:21留言  
_[引用066 * 于2021-03-15 13:33:42留言_  
_版主是谁啊？]_  
版主是DFB教练组公用账号啦

069 * 于2021-03-15 15:53:47留言  
呃，那我入选国家队还有希望吗？

070 * 于2021-03-15 16:32:11留言  
很蓝的啦。

071 * 于2021-03-15 16:58:36留言  
……突然后悔选德国了。

072 * 于2021-03-15 17:24:48留言  
好乱，真的不会影响竞技状态吗？

073 * 于2021-03-15 17:25:36留言  
反正狗狗不是德国人，影响了竞技状态，德国队也不吃亏啊。

074 * 于2021-03-15 17:27:01留言  
_[引用073 * 于2021-03-15 17:25:36留言_  
_反正狗狗不是德国人，影响了竞技状态，德国队也不吃亏啊。]_  
但是这么搞，不会影响其他人竞技状态吗？

075 * 于2021-03-15 17:27:53留言  
西甲某豪门，更衣室玩更大，不影响他们五年四冠啊。

076 * 于2021-03-15 17:28:47留言  
玩法可变态了！让人胆战心惊。

077 * 于2021-03-15 17:29:15留言  
原来我们拿不到欧冠是因为我们更衣室不够淫乱？

078 * 于2021-03-15 17:31:31留言  
那我宁愿此生无冠

079 * 于2021-03-15 17:31:46留言  
_[引用077 * 于2021-03-15 17:29:15留言_  
_原来我们拿不到欧冠是因为我们更衣室不够淫乱？]_  
企业级理解，快跟你们主教练商量一下。

080 * 于2021-03-15 17:33:07留言  
这种话还是不要随便乱说。

081 * 于2021-03-15 17:33:21留言  
知情人见过狗狗吗？可爱吗？

082来个姑妈 于2021-03-15 17:34:35留言  
活很好

083 * 于2021-03-15 17:35:19留言  
楼主下午是不是出现了一下？

084 * 于2021-03-15 17:38:46留言  
所以他到底知不知道狗狗是公用情人？

085 * 于2021-03-15 17:39:12留言  
_[引用081 * 于2021-03-15 17:33:21留言_  
_知情人见过狗狗吗？可爱吗？]_  
活很好，玩很大，如果你表现得像是爱他，他就更热情。

086来个姑妈 于2021-03-15 17:41:33留言  
_[084 * 于2021-03-15 17:38:46留言_  
_所以他到底知不知道狗狗是公用情人？]_  
如果真的是我知道的那个 那楼主应该知道

087 * 于2021-03-15 17:43:55留言  
好变态……怎么会有人允许这种事？

088 * 于2021-03-15 17:44:32留言  
如果淫乱程度和竞技状态挂钩，难道说……

089 * 于2021-03-15 17:47:58留言  
难道说什么？

090来个姑妈 于2021-03-15 17:49:12留言（该回复已被编辑）

091 * 于2021-03-15 17:51:07留言  
啊编辑了

092 * 于2021-03-15 17:52:36留言  
我好像知道知情人是谁啦 这种事情就不要在论坛说啦

093 * 于2021-03-15 17:53:17留言  
那南部今年很猛啊……难道说……？

094 * 于2021-03-15 17:54:09留言  
南部一直很猛啊

095 * 于2021-03-15 17:56:47留言  
！难道说

095 * 于2021-03-15 17:57:32留言  
所以南部一直？

095 * 于2021-03-15 17:57:32留言  
……难道说？

096 * 于2021-03-15 21:21:06留言  
胡梅尔斯回南部几年又回去难道是因为受不了这种事？

096 * 于2021-03-15 23:54:20留言  
_[引用093 * 于2021-03-15 17:53:17留言_  
_那南部今年很猛啊……难道说……？]_  
怎么就确定是南部了啊

097 * 于2021-03-16 13:56:21留言  
不过说起来，18/19赛季南部输给我们之后，确实有送过人来，爬了。

098 * 于2021-03-16 13:57:11留言  
_[引用096 * 于2021-03-15 23:54:20留言_  
_（引用093 * 于2021-03-15 17:53:17留言_  
_那南部今年很猛啊……难道说……？）_  
_怎么就确定是南部了啊]_  
你来晚了。

099 * 于2021-03-16 13:59:36留言  
_[引用097 * 于2021-03-16 13:56:21留言_  
_不过说起来，18/19赛季南部输给我们之后，确实有送过人来，爬了。]_

“送人”……天啊！

100 * 于2021-03-16 14:02:15留言  
我们赢南部怎么没这个待遇？

100 * 于2021-03-16 14:03:14留言  
这还区别对待的吗？

101 * 于2021-03-16 14:04:39留言  
_[引用097 * 于2021-03-16 13:56:21留言_  
_不过说起来，18/19赛季南部输给我们之后，确实有送过人来，爬了。]_  
当时我因为年龄不够踢不了德甲，但隐约看到过一次！送的是谁就不说了，要命，太可怕了！

102 * 于2021-03-16 14:05:24留言  
我知道楼上说的是谁了。

103 * 于2021-03-16 14:06:48留言  
_[引用100 * 于2021-03-16 14:03:14留言_  
_我们赢南部怎么没这个待遇？]_  
我们这赛季送南部了个惨案，我们怎么没这个待遇？？？

104 * 于2021-03-16 14:07:21留言  
你们好禽兽啊！

105 * 于2021-03-16 15:21:21留言  
都说了不要在这个板块讲啦

106 * 于2021-03-16 15:22:48留言  
我好像明白为什么有区别待遇了

107 * 于2021-03-16 15:24:26留言  
有无南部球员来澄清一下？

108 * 于2021-03-16 15:24:41留言  
楼主呢？一天没出现了。

109 * 于2021-03-16 15:25:13留言  
最开始不是有个南部吗？怎么好久没见到说话了？

110 * 于2021-03-16 15:36:54留言  
南部是不是训练去了？

111 * 于2021-03-16 15:37:21留言  
_[引用110 * 于2021-03-16 15:36:54留言_  
_南部是不是训练去了？]_  
不愧是南部。

112 * 于2021-03-16 15:38:36留言  
_[引用110 * 于2021-03-16 15:36:54留言_  
_南部是不是训练去了？]_  
有可能，我给朋友发短信求证他没回。

113 * 于2021-03-16 15:38:36留言  
_[引用112 * 于2021-03-16 15:38:36留言_  
_（引用110 * 于2021-03-16 15:36:54留言_  
_南部是不是训练去了？）_  
_有可能，我给朋友发短信求证他没回。]_  
这你让人家怎么回

114 * 于2021-03-16 15:40:01留言  
说明是真的，如果是假的肯定就开骂了。

115 * 于2021-03-16 15:43:25留言  
_[引用114 * 于2021-03-16 15:40:01留言_  
_说明是真的，如果是假的肯定就开骂了。]_  
不是说了可能在训练吗？

116 * 于2021-03-16 15:43:47留言  
下场踢南部了，好兴奋，我突然有动力了！

117 * 于2021-03-16 15:44:34留言  
虽然……但我也……

118 * 于2021-03-16 15:45:29留言  
狗狗会被送吗？

119 * 于2021-03-16 15:46:58留言  
可以点名要狗狗吗？

120 * 于2021-03-16 15:48:18留言  
我想要狗狗！

121 * 于2021-03-16 15:50:17留言  
狗狗不会送吧？默默问一句，狗狗是哪位啊……

122 * 于2021-03-16 15:52:45留言

呃不是南部人，但我们主教练好像是南部主教练的前男友。

123 * 于2021-03-16 15:53:46留言  
就已经确定狗狗是南部的了？

124 * 于2021-03-16 15:54:13留言  
_[引用123 * 于2021-03-16 15:53:46留言_  
_就已经确定狗狗是南部的了？]_  
德甲不就一个豪门吗？

125 * 于2021-03-16 15:57:58留言  
_[引用122 * 于2021-03-16 15:52:45留言_  
_呃不是南部人，但我们主教练好像是南部主教练的前男友。]_  
你们豪门怎么主教练也搞这个？？

126 * 于2021-03-16 16:02:01留言  
_[引用122 * 于2021-03-16 15:52:45留言_  
_呃不是南部人，但我们主教练好像是南部主教练的前男友。]_  
你哪个队啊？

127 * 于2021-03-16 16:05:15留言  
下下场踢南部了，想要南部那只猫，不知道可不可以。

128 * 于2021-03-16 16:06:43留言  
_[引用126 * 于2021-03-16 16:02:01留言_  
_（引用122 * 于2021-03-16 15:52:45留言_  
_呃不是南部人，但我们主教练好像是南部主教练的前男友。）_  
_你哪个队啊？]_  
不好多说。反正是有动物图标的队。我们主教练说，南部的主教练有点奇怪的癖好。

129 * 于2021-03-16 16:08:15留言  
你为什么知道这么多，你和你主教练什么关系？

130 * 于2021-03-16 16:11:20留言  
_[引用127 * 于2021-03-16 16:05:15留言_  
_下下场踢南部了，想要南部那只猫，不知道可不可以。]_  
南部的猫男友脾气很暴，劝你慎重

131 * 于2021-03-16 16:13:57留言  
南部的猫之前一直被送吧 在更衣室看到过一次 我之前多特的

132 * 于2021-03-16 16:14:43留言  
南部的猫又是谁？？？

133 * 于2021-03-16 16:16:04留言  
_[引用131 * 于2021-03-16 16:13:57留言_  
_南部的猫之前一直被送吧 在更衣室看到过一次 我之前多特的]_  
一直被送？南部有那么菜吗老输多特？

134 * 于2021-03-16 16:17:53留言  
可能之前不是南部的吧。

135 * 于2021-03-16 16:18:06留言  
天啊你们怎么跟对暗号似的！

136 * 于2021-03-16 16:18:24留言  
德甲这么离谱吗！？

137 * 于2021-03-16 16:20:43留言  
怎么没给我们送过？！

【此贴已被隐藏，只有特殊用户组才可浏览、回复】

138 * 于2021-03-16 16:30:08留言  
谢谢版主终于不用打哑谜了

139 * 于2021-03-16 16:33:51留言  
谢谢版主终于不用打哑谜了

140 * 于2021-03-16 16:41:25留言  
是说可以直接说名字了吗？

141 * 于2021-03-16 16:43:37留言  
_[引用140 * 于2021-03-16 16:41:25留言_  
_是说可以直接说名字了吗？]_  
是的是的，这个贴之后会被挪去里板块。

142 * 于2021-03-16 16:45:21留言  
谢谢版主终于不用打哑谜了

143 * 于2021-03-16 16:46:41留言  
我直说了，狗狗是卢卡斯•埃尔南德斯。

144 * 于2021-03-16 16:47:32留言  
那楼主是谁？

145 * 于2021-03-16 16:47:41留言  
楼主呢？

146 * 于2021-03-16 16:48:56留言  
_[引用144 * 于2021-03-16 16:47:32留言_  
_那楼主是谁？]_  
拜仁主教练。

147 * 于2021-03-16 16:49:03留言  
_[引用144 * 于2021-03-16 16:47:32留言_  
_那楼主是谁？]_  
呃，我不太敢说……

148 * 于2021-03-16 16:50:21留言  
啊？？？弗里克？？？？？

149 * 于2021-03-16 16:50:39留言  
楼上上你好有种……

150 * 于2021-03-16 16:50:58留言  
我猜的，是我们教练说这个人有点怪癖。

151 * 于2021-03-16 16:52:06留言  
_[引用150 * 于2021-03-16 16:50:58留言_  
_我猜的，是我们教练说这个人有点怪癖。]_  
什么怪癖啊？

152 * 于2021-03-16 16:53:29留言  
反正要挪里版，不如说说看？

153 * 于2021-03-16 16:55:30留言  
他用小号发帖应该看不到回复了吧

154 * 于2021-03-16 16:55:41留言  
_[引用151 * 于2021-03-16 16:52:06留言_  
_（引用150 * 于2021-03-16 16:50:58留言_  
_我猜的，是我们教练说这个人有点怪癖。）_  
_什么怪癖啊？]_  
我们教练之前和他搞对象，好像就经常被捆：P

155 * 于2021-03-16 16:56:29留言  
_[引用153 * 于2021-03-16 16:55:30留言_  
_他用小号发帖应该看不到回复了吧]_  
他可以大号来看，你傻吗？

156 * 于2021-03-16 16:58:53留言  
你们教练这个也和你说？你教练到底谁啊？

157 * 于2021-03-16 16:59:14留言  
傻了，去回顾了一下楼主最开始的发言，味道很怪。

158 * 于2021-03-16 17:00:49留言  
所以舍不得狗狗受伤是因为花了8000万啊。可以理解，太贵了。

159 * 于2021-03-16 17:01:35留言  
不愧是南部 真有钱

159 * 于2021-03-16 17:02:00留言  
不愧是南部 真有钱

160 * 于2021-03-16 17:02:37留言  
_[引用158 * 于2021-03-16 17:00:49留言_  
_所以舍不得狗狗受伤是因为花了8000万啊。可以理解，太贵了。]_  
8000万买来的球员做公用情人，不愧是南部。

161 * 于2021-03-16 17:04:42留言  
这就是六冠王的秘诀吗？

162 * 于2021-03-16 17:06:21留言  
8000w都快够买我队一队人了！

163 * 于2021-03-16 17:07:33留言  
_[引用156 * 于2021-03-16 16:58:53留言_  
_你们教练这个也和你说？你教练到底谁啊？]_  
我们教练其实也很那个的！本质和南部主教练一种人。

164 * 于2021-03-16 17:08:21留言  
六冠王太淫乱了……

165 * 于2021-03-16 17:09:45留言  
_[引用163 * 于2021-03-16 17:07:33留言_  
_（引用156 * 于2021-03-16 16:58:53留言_  
_你们教练这个也和你说？你教练到底谁啊？）_  
_我们教练其实也很那个的！本质和南部主教练一种人。]_  
你们教练到底谁啊，DFB的吗？你半天不敢说名字。

166 * 于2021-03-16 17:11:21留言  
卢卡斯真的是公用情人啊？

167 * 于2021-03-16 17:11:51留言  
我偶像诺伊尔也这样吗？？

168 * 于2021-03-16 17:13:05留言  
_[引用167 * 于2021-03-16 17:11:51留言_  
_我偶像诺伊尔也这样吗？？]_  
诺伊尔谁敢搞？

169 * 于2021-03-16 17:14:42留言  
你不想搞？

170 * 于2021-03-16 17:16:28留言  
_[引用169 * 于2021-03-16 17:14:42留言_  
_你不想搞？]_  
我想但我不敢

171 * 于2021-03-16 17:17:09留言  
那我也直说了，想搞格雷茨卡。

172 * 于2021-03-16 17:17:09留言  
_[引用170 * 于2021-03-16 17:16:28留言_  
_（引用169 * 于2021-03-16 17:14:42留言_  
_你不想搞？）_  
_我想但我不敢]_  
不敢说明还不够想

173 * 于2021-03-16 17:17:22留言  
_[引用171 * 于2021-03-16 17:17:09留言_  
_那我也直说了，想搞格雷茨卡。]_  
上次南部输给我们，送的是他，爽疯了。

174 * 于2021-03-16 17:18:59留言  
好吧！都这份上了，要是弗里克去了dfb，我主教练就去拜仁了，都懂了吧。

175 * 于2021-03-16 17:19:34留言  
_[引用174 * 于2021-03-16 17:18:59留言_  
_好吧！都这份上了，要是弗里克去了dfb，我主教练就去拜仁了，都懂了吧。]_  
操。我以为你主教练是科瓦奇。

176 * 于2021-03-16 17:19:55留言  
_[引用174 * 于2021-03-16 17:18:59留言_  
_好吧！都这份上了，要是弗里克去了dfb，我主教练就去拜仁了，都懂了吧。]_  
不懂，人在海外，不关注德甲。

177 * 于2021-03-16 17:21:24留言  
草 楼上上上 他男友的前男友是你队友？

178 * 于2021-03-16 17:23:47留言  
科瓦奇有什么说法？也和弗里克搞过？

179 * 于2021-03-16 17:24:51留言  
_[引用178 * 于2021-03-16 17:23:47留言_  
_科瓦奇有什么说法？也和弗里克搞过？]_  
搞过。尼克是汉斯的狗狗。

180 * 于2021-03-16 17:25:07留言  
_[引用178 * 于2021-03-16 17:23:47留言_  
_科瓦奇有什么说法？也和弗里克搞过？]_  
大家都知道的事情。

181 * 于2021-03-16 17:25:33留言  
_[引用178 * 于2021-03-16 17:23:47留言_  
_科瓦奇有什么说法？也和弗里克搞过？]_  
是啊。把他都搞哭了。

182 * 于2021-03-16 17:25:36留言  
……怎么又是狗狗啊？弗里克什么毛病？？

183 * 于2021-03-16 17:27:14留言  
这点事你们就震惊成这样了吗？皇马还是比你们高一档。

【此帖已被版主HDF65锁帖待删，请勿再跟帖】


End file.
